


Tempête sous un crâne

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 31_jours, thème "Bouteille vide". Axé sur le deuxième film.</p><p>James se réveille avec une sacré gueule de bois...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempête sous un crâne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est à moi.

Gueule de Bois.

"Oh, c'est certain, le monde sans James Norrington serait... comme une bouteille de rhum vide."

N'importe quoi contre de la glace.

"La ferme, Sparrow."

Il devrait être habitué, depuis le temps.

"CAPITAINE Sparrow, je te prie."

Il le voit, debout, déjà habillé. Sa manière si particulière de marcher. Se pavane dans toute la pièce.

"Et il me semblait pourtant que tu m'appelais autrement, hier soir."

Pas maintenant.

"Mais peut-être que tu ne tiens pas si bien l'alcool que tu as voulu le faire croire... enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien.

\- Je vais te décapiter..."

Rire.

Norrington se redresse. La couverture glisse un peu le long de son torse nu.

Et Sparrow qui continue à se pavaner.

"Debout, fainéant ! A moins que tu veuille que l'équipage te voie sortir des quartiers du capitaine en cette tenue... remarque, cela ne regarde que toi. Ils ne diront rien contre leur capitaine.

\- Ils ont pourtant été capables de t'abandonner... et plusieurs fois, en plus."

Le mal de crâne finira bien par s'estomper.

Mais ce n'est pas l'oreiller lancé à sa figure qui va arranger les choses. Il le relance vers là où Jack semble être. Raté.

"Allons, monsieur Norrington, je m'étais habitué à plus de tenue de votre part...

\- Commodore Norrington. Mon titre n'est pas moins légitime que le tiens. Il a juste été... momentanément reporté.

\- Oh, vous m'en direz tant. Mais pour l'instant..."

James le regarde arracher la couette.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un matelôt comme les autres, et votre capitaine vous ordonne de vous lever !"

Comment a-t-il pu dériver à ce point ? D'abord, la bouteille. Puis se réveiller là...

Il finit par quitter la pièce, une fois habillé.

"Que ce jour reste dans les mémoires comme celui où James Norrington s'est retrouvé plus bas que terre..."

Sparrow a entendu. Il referme la porte sans mot dire.

Soupir.

... et où, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à le regretter totalement.


End file.
